


The Doctor of Letters

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "the Doctor meets Dean Winchester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor of Letters

"Oh, where are we now? This isn’t Raxacoricofallapatorius. The Lord Predator’s not going to be happy about this, not after last time…”

"Hey, who are you, and how’d you get in our bunker?"

"Ooh, aren’t you a grumpy one?”

"Uh, Dean?"

"Answer me!"

"Weeeell, it’s a bit hard to explain, very timey-wimey, did you say bunker? Hm, yeah, I see that. Very…familiar, actually, this particular bunker. Where did you say you got it?"

"Quit playing with—oh, what, you’re going to use a laser pointer on me? Sammy, what the hell man, would you help me get him outta here?"

"Dean, I’m pretty sure he’s supposed to be here. That’s…the Doctor."

"That’s me, still not sure who you lot are or where I’ve seen… OH! Oh, right! Men of Letters! Haven’t been here in ages. Where is everybody? Bit quieter than I remember?”

"Um, when was the last time you were here?"

"The last… he’s been here before? Who in their right mind would let this guy—would you get that thing out of my face—into a top secret bunker?”

"Weeeell, you say "let" in, I don’t think I’d really call it that, more of a "found" in kind of situation. Oh, wossisname…Herbert? Herschel? I dunno, helped me out of a jam though. Literally. Oh, you should have seen the mess. Piles of Alpha Centaurian raspberries, and you know how they can be when they’ve had too much to drink—Oh, nope, got it! Henry. It was Henry Winchester. Nice fellow, is he around?"

"I’m afraid not. We’re his grandsons."

"His very annoyed and still waiting for an explanation grandsons.”

"Right, well, chalk two up for genetics, you two are enormous—and this one is awfully strong and ow, yes, I will be needing that arm, thank you.”

"Dean, let him go. He’s…kinda one of us. The records say he was made an official Man of Letters back in the ’50s."

"They gave me a pin! Not sure where that is, probably should clean out the swimming pool."

"Fine, he can stay, but you can deal with him. I am going to lock myself in a room far away with a beer and Dr. Sexy.”

“Sure, Dean. I got this.”

"…Is Dr. Sexy his boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/73583552076/the-doctor-and-dean-winchester-for-the-character-head


End file.
